


A Matter of Humility

by Ms_Adequate



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Comes to love it, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Starts reluctant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Adequate/pseuds/Ms_Adequate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rommath's been busted experimenting with illegal magic, and he's going to have to learn his place if he wants to stay as Grand Magister. Really smutty. Filthy, even. Yeah I'm going to hell for writing it but you're reading it so SEE YOU THERE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Humility

Lor’themar tapped his fingertip on his desk and glared at the Grand Magister. At length, he spoke,

“These are very serious accusations.” He said, “How do you wish to respond to them?”

Rommath thought rapidly and tried to reply, adopting his best tone of confusion,

“My Lord, I don’t know where this came from, and I don’t know-” But Lor’themar was suddenly on his feet, fire raging in his eye,

“Do you take me for a fool?” He shouted, “Some idiot human who doesn’t know how to assess some evidence? Or perhaps you think I’m a sentimental draenei, who will pretend he doesn’t see the evidence because it’s more convenient that way?”

“I would never insult you like that!” Rommath protested reflexively.

“Wouldn’t you?” Lor’themar said, sitting back down and straightening a strand of hair that had fallen out of place, “Then perhaps you will tell me the truth. All of it.” He fixed his single eye on the Grand Magister, who was feeling very small, and did not waver in that gaze. After seconds that felt like days, Rommath nodded, and moved to sit down and start explaining. Lor’themar raised a hand.

 “Standing.” Was all he said. Rommath, feeling a blush, obeyed. He knew he was caught, and know he knew that Lor’themar knew it too. He unloaded the whole story to the Regent Lord. The illicit magic. The dangerous experiments. The forbidden spells. Things he used with high goals in mind, and things he used for nothing but minor conveniences. At the end, he took in a deep breath and held it while Lor’themar considered what had been said.

 "I thank you for your honesty, even if it did need some prompting.” He tented his fingers and looked over the tips straight at Rommath, who felt another blush rising. Rommath exhaled heavily, trying to keep steady. He understood the gravity of his actions; did Lor’themar?

 “But your honesty now is far from enough to exculpate you. What you did was not just criminal, but dangerous. Do you understand that you’ve endangered everything we’ve been trying to build here?”

 Suddenly angered by this presumption, Rommath replied with a snap, “Of course I understand. Do you understand why I was doing it? I was trying to keep us all safe!” And then realized he had made a big mistake, “My Lord, I… I don’t know what came over me. I apologize for that unseemly outburst.” Lor’themar gave no sign of anger or acceptance. At length he waved a hand dismissively,

 “Return to your quarters. Consider yourself under house arrest until I send for you again.” Rommath bowed and ducked out of the room.

 Much later, just before dawn, a pair of guards fetched the Grand Magister. They said nothing as they led him to the high courtroom, where several other guards were arrayed, as well as a significant crowd of onlookers. Including quite a few of those who he knew had reported him to Lor’themar in the first place. Before his thoughts could turn to what he would have done to them one day, Lor’themar entered, accompanied by Halduron. They strode impassively to the seats the judges took, which they took. There were three seats. Rommath should be in the third, but it was empty.

 “This court is convened.” Halduron spoke.

 “We are convened to issue the punishment to be undertaken by Grand Magister Rommath. Having previously confessed, only sentencing remains. Grand Magister, please attend.” Lor’themar commanded, though Rommath was already fixed on the Regent Lord intently. He tried not to betray an emotion as his Lord went on, “Your crimes are numerous and considerable. Your experiments in illegal magics were at best ill-advised, at worst an existential threat to us all. Worse, perhaps, is that these risks were undertaken in secret. It was a betrayal of our people.” And just as Lor’themar had intended, what Rommath really heard was ‘You betrayed me’. “There are times such acts would lead to death. Certainly being stripped of rank, and most probably exiled. I do not have the luxury of dispensing of someone so talented and useful, however. Nor does this court overlook the years of extraordinary service you have rendered to this city and your people. I am inclined to offer mercy.”

 Rommath, who had felt a terrible rising of bile at the word exile, choked it down.

 “So I offer you, Grand Magister, a choice. You may choose to be stripped of rank and exiled, or you may choose to learn humility, so that we might trust you do not adopt such presumptions again.”

 "My lord? What do you mean by that?”

 “Your first lesson in humility” Lor’themar replied, “Is to learn that you shall not ask questions of the court. Choose.” Rommath’s mind whirled. What did Lor mean? What would “learning humility” entail? Why was Halduron trying to hide a smirk?

 “Humility.” He whispered.

 “I did not hear that.” Lor’themar said.

 “Humility.” Rommath repeated, a little louder.

 “Good. That is the right choice.” The Regent Lord gave a little nod, and a guard appeared at Rommath’s side. “Put it on.” The guard presented him with a toque, no, that was too kind a word - this was a rough metal collar. Iron or steel or some base metal. Rommath could feel the enchantment within it though, and it was powerful. Hesitantly, he took the collar, inspected it again, and then placed it around his neck. Suddenly the guard grabbed him and snapped it shut at the back before locking it with a simple, primitive padlock.

 It was tight. It was too tight. Rommath’s breath felt short, but he didn’t have time to say anything or even try to loosen it, as his instincts directed him to, before he felt something hit him in the back of the knee. He fell forwards onto his hands and knees and, before he could recover, the guards had pulled his arms behind his back and secured them with heavy manacles.

 “What are you doing?” Rommath cried out. A guard slapped him across the face, leaving him in stunned silence. He tried, without really meaning to, to teleport out of there. Nothing happened. The spell wasn’t even blocked - it just didn’t start in the first place. The collar! He tried to reach up to it but his hands were now secured behind him, and couldn’t reach.

 “Take this off!” He demanded. Another slap; Rommath felt the sting of a cut on his cheek. Then a Magistrix stepped forward. He recognized her as a powerful one, and the expertise with which she started her spell confirmed it. The magic swept around him and began to grab his body and limbs, lifting him gently from the ground as it took effect. Within seconds, he was tied by magical bindings as well as the metal ones - hoisted to his feet, Rommath’s arms were pressed together up to the elbow by a magical armbinder. His legs were locked apart by a conjured bar of magic. Someone wrapped a blindfold around his face and everything went dark.

 Hauled roughly away, Rommath stumbled as he kept up with whoever had gripped his hair tightly. They were not inclined to let him take his time, and tears pricked his eyes when he fell and his hair was roughly pulled up. Finding his footing again, he kept following, wondering whether to say something. The sting he still felt on his cheek cautioned him against it.

 He was shoved onto his knees again, and found himself on a pillow. Magical chains and binds shot from unseen places, strapping his calves to his thighs, pinning his legs down, and snapping into the end of his armbinder, pulling his arms taut. Already his shoulders hurt from the strict constriction. He ventured to ask a question but the second his mouth opened, a spell shot in and silenced him. He could not so much as squeak. Soundlessly he rocked side to side in protest, but nothing happened.

 Above the Grand Magister, a guard finished putting up a sign:

  _Grand Magister Rommath_

_Convicted Criminal_

_Free to Use_

_Teach him humility!_

 Around him, in the main hall of Sunfury Spire, were dozens of Blood Elves, watching in awed silence as one of the most powerful people in the world was humiliatingly fastened and silenced in front of them. Rommath felt an unknown finger gently touch his cheek, and he then felt the warm glow of a gentle healing spell as his cut was healed.

 Lor’themar knew this event required a sign that it was quite real, and not a trick. So he unbuckled his belt, pulled his cock out, and stroked it to hardness.

 Rommath, blinded, heard the whispered murmurs and hushed tones, but nothing else. Suddenly someone roughly grabbed him by the jaw and, pressing their fingers against the sides of his cheek, forced his mouth open, then forced their cock in. It took Rommath a second to realize what had just been shoved into his mouth. When he tried to pull away, a strong hand grabbed the back of his head and pushed him forwards onto it. Rommath felt himself blushing intensely, and tried again to speak, but even if he could make sounds the thing in his mouth would make it impossible to speak. Suddenly he heard a voice, commanding and powerful;

 “Suck.” A shock went through his body. That was the Lord Regent’s voice!

 He obeyed.

 He started to suck as Lor’themar’s dick grew harder and larger still, and without really meaning to, Rommath found himself using his tongue to lick around the head and especially just under the corona. The moans he heard suggested it was very pleasurable. Lor’themar used his hands to make Rommath bob his head up and down on his prick. Rommath felt himself grow harder under his robes, and was glad that his position hid this very well. The shame was already bad enough! Then he realized in this that something was wrapped around the base of his cock. It constricted him and kept him hard and honry. He felt his cheeks burning and tried to bring himself to stop, but for some reason he just couldn’t. He kept bobbing his head, sucking off Lor’themar, and licking all around the head of the Regent Lord’s penis. It felt good to give this kind of pleasure.

 After a few minutes, he felt Lor’themar’s hands tense and grab the back of his head. With a moan and a shudder that made his legs buckle, Lor’themar shot a huge load of cum straight into Rommath’s mouth. The sudden taste startled him, and he almost choked as it hit his throat, but the hands stayed where they were and held him in place, and he could do nothing but try to swallow before he was overwhelmed. He managed. Lor’themar pulled out of his mouth, and Rommath caught his breath. He tried to speak and still could not.

 Before he could really get his breath back, another dick was shoved into Rommath’s mouth. He moaned internally at this. Was his punishment not complete? He had been humiliated in front of the elite of Quel’Thalas! But after a moment he found himself wishing for Lor’themar again, because this new person was vicious.

 There was no gentle sucking and bobbing. This cock plunged hard into Rommath’s throat, making him gag and sputter, but he was held in place by chains and a strong hand. It was pulled out for just a second, not long enough to even take a full breath, before being plowed back in even harder. He heard himself gurgle and gag as he struggled to get free, to just be able to breathe for a moment, but the person was relentless. One great thrust suddenly jammed the cock all the way to the hilt, and Rommath felt a pair of heavy balls against his chin as his eyes widened under the blindfold. They held him there for what seemed like minutes, Rommath with no way to breathe nor to pull away. He felt his mind clouding painfully before the cock finally came out of his mouth. He gulped down huge gasps of air before it was shoved violently back in, balls deep again.

 If there was an upside, it was that this violence did not take long to get them where they were going, and Rommath soon felt the tension that indicated an impending orgasm. Expecting to swallow another load, Rommath was surprised when they pulled out of his mouth and a second later, shot hot cum all over his face. The groan of sheer pleasure that accompanied it again gave Rommath a thrill of satisfaction. They really liked what he was doing for them. He wished he could touch his own hard cock, and wasn’t sure that being surrounded by spectators would have stopped him.

 Suddenly there was a whisper by his ear. He was too out of breath and too distracted to hear what was said, but he knew the voice - Halduron! He had just been violently throatfucked by Halduron! His face burned with humiliation to the tips of his ears. Then he heard Lor’themar speaking;

 “So you can see this is no joke or trick. You may all freely use the Grand Magister” he said without a trace of sarcasm “for the rest of the day.” The rest of the day? He had to be joking! The day hadn’t even begun!

 The Regent Lord was not joking. Within seconds another cock was rudely shoved into his mouth. Rommath wrestled with his desire to resist and reclaim a little honor, and his desire to keep going and give pleasure to whoever it was. That feeling of a shuddering body, of tensed hands in his hair, the pulsing of an orgasm, was like nothing else. He tried to convince himself he was complying because he had no choice, but it was not convincing even in his own mind. He was complying because the incredible sense of shame and pleasure made it impossible to do anything else.

 He sucked. He sucked, and gagged, and choked, and drank cum, and had it sprayed on his face. And when a woman came for her turn, he used his tongue to explore her pussy, he sucked on her clit, and he loved the feeling of wet cunt juice on his face when she climbed, exhausted, off his face. He lost count of how many dicks he sucked, how many pussies he licked, to orgasm. And each time someone came in his mouth or on his face, Rommath felt the hot shame on his face and the shiver of joy in his spine equally. He tried over and over to find a way to reach his cock, which was achingly hard under his robes now, but could not do so. He knew that cockring would stop him cumming even if he could reach it, although he still tried to get to his member to make the attempt. But his bonds held tight, and the resistance they offered him was a pleasure all its own. This agony only added to his sensations. He’d have promised to spend a week like this if he could just jerk himself off.

 The thought of spending a week like this caught in his mind. That idea made him even harder and hornier and he realized he was trying to think of ways to get back into this situation again. The red hot shame came back to his face and ears again, and he gave himself completely to the feeling. He would just have to act haughtier, and more arrogantly, than ever, and see if that could provoke a response…

**Author's Note:**

> Was written as something a friend mentioned she would like to see written and also for someone's birthday.


End file.
